Feo, Fuerte y Formal (Song fic)
by Trisque
Summary: Aquí está mi 3er Song Fic. Todos sabes lo felices que son Rafael y Eva con sus ya 18 diablillos. Pero la pregunta es... ¿Cómo empezó todo?


**"Feo, fuerte y formal"**

(Song fic)

**ATENCIÓN: Este es un fic sin animo de lucro hecho con el simple propósito de entretener. Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen. Si le parece incorrecto que los haya usado no dude en comunicármelo. Gracias. **

"Rafael...¿Se puede saber a donde me llevas?"-preguntó una ya molesta Eva.

"Aguanta un poco querida ya estamos llegando"-contestó el tucán algo temeroso por su vida.

"Rafael como no me quites de inmediato esta venda te juro que..."

"Ya está querida, puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos"-dijo Rafael.

"¡Sorpresa!"- todos los amigos de la pareja estaban ahí cuando la tucán se quitó la venda que le cubría los ojos.

Eva no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayesen de felicidad al ver todo un claro de la selva decorado. Había comida perfectamente colocada para ser degustada, camareros e incluso una banda de rock clásico que empezó a tocar cuando abrió los ojos.

"Feliz aniversario cariño"-dijo Rafael a su pareja. Eva solo pudo responderle con un tierno beso ante la asqueada mirada de sus 18 hijos, los cuales se estaban portando mucho mejor de lo habitual.

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en estos 10 años"-dijo la tucán emocionada.

"Eva, ¿Se puede saber qué hizo Rafael para enamorarte tanto?...Es decir...¿Cómo os conocisteis?"-preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

"Preguntarle a él"-dijo Eva con tono divertido, como si hubiera recordado un buen chiste mientras el tucán se tapaba la cara avergonzado.

"Eso, Rafa cuéntanoslo"-animó Blu.

"Vamos pájaro, te conocemos desde hace años y aun no nos lo has contado"-insistió Pedro.

"¿En serio vais a obligarme?"-pregunto Rafael con pesadez. Ante esta pregunta, sus amigos, sus hijos y su pareja asintieron.- "Arff...está bien, si insistís... pero no os riais demasiado"-dijo dándose por vencido.- "Esto ocurrió hace 10 años en pleno auge del rock selvatico..."

* * *

La ciudad de Rio de Janeiro volvía a vibrar como cada año con la llegada del carnaval. Sin embargo ese año el ritmo era diferente, había llegado a la ciudad la era dorada del Rock'n'Roll y sus gentes no se habían quedado indiferentes. En el club de samba Ipanema no iban a ser distintos, aunque el carnaval había vuelto como cada año, esa vez no sonaban ritmos de samba.

En este extraño ambiente encontramos a un joven Rafael vestido a la moda del momento: Una especie de chaqueta de cuero, gafas de aviador y un peinado parecido al tupé.

* * *

"Ja, ja ja...¿En serio ibas vestido así?"-preguntó Pedro partiendose de risa con semejante imagen mental.

"Era la moda en aquella época ¿vale?"-se justificó Rafael seriamente.- "¿Queréis que lo cuente o no?"

"Si...perdona hermano"-se disculpó el cardenal.

* * *

El tucán entró en el local dispuesto a comerse la noche y disfrutar al máximo. Cuando entró en el lugar, saludó a los dueños del garito, los tíos de Nico y Pedro.

Mientras charlaba animadamente con sus compañeros pudo ver algo que le hizo quitarse las gafas y preguntar embobado.

"¿Quién es esa belleza?"-dijo mirando a una hermosa tucán que hablaba y reía con sus amigas.

"¿Quién?¿Eva?...Uy amigo apuntas muy alto... ademas yo no te la recomendaría, dicen que es un poco...dura"-le contestó su amigo.

"Eso ya lo veremos..."-dijo el tucán con actitud chulesca volviendo a ponerse las gafas.

Rafael caminó hacía donde se encontraba la tucán.

"Buenas noches guapa...¿Me concederías este baile?"- preguntó Rafael cual galán fracasado.

"Ni lo sueñes"- le contestó Eva de forma seca y muy poco diplomática.

"Ho,ho,ho...me gustan las chicas con carácter..."-dijo el tucán lejos de desanimarse.- "Y si te lo pido de una forma mas original...¿Me darías una oportunidad?"

"¿Original?"-preguntó la tucán intrigada.

"Observa..."-le contestó Rafel satisfecho con la reacción de Eva.

El tucán se acercó al escenario bajo la atenta mirada de Eva y sus amigas. Tras unos minutos de charla con sus amigos de la banda que tocaba esa noche, Rafael, se subió al escenario y se acercó al micrófono mientras la música empezaba a sonar. Eva no podía creerse lo que iba a hacer el tucán que acababa de conocer solo por darle una oportunidad.

_**Feo, fuerte y formal**_

**(Loquillo y los trogloditas)**

**(/watch?NR=1&v=9VtgoIOS_lM&feature=endscreen)**

No vine aquí para hacer amigos**  
**pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.**  
**Dicen de mí que soy un tanto animal,**  
**pero en el fondo soy un sentimental.

Mi familia no son gente normal**  
**de otra época y corte moral.**  
**Resuelven sus problemas de forma natural.**  
**Para qué discutir, si puedes pelear

Dame una sonrisa de complicidad**  
**y toda tu vida se detendrá.**  
**Nada será lo mismo, nada será igual,**  
**ya sabes...**  
**Feo, fuerte y el calor de la noche,**  
**a plena luz del día,**  
**siempre dispuesto para alegrarte el día.**  
**

Soy hombre de bien**  
**a carta cabal**  
**y como el DUQUE:**  
**feo, fuerte y fama me precederá**  
**hasta el infinito y más allá.**  
**Y vive Dios que escrito está:**  
"**Si doy mi palabra,**  
**no se romperá".

No vine aquí para hacer amigos**  
**pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.**  
**Dicen de mí que soy un tanto animal,**  
**pero en el fondo soy un sentimental.

Mi familia no son gente normal**  
**de otra época y corte moral.**  
**Resuelven sus problemas de forma natural.**  
**Para qué discutir, si puedes pelear

Dame una sonrisa de complicidad**  
**y toda tu vida se detendrá.**  
**Nada será lo mismo, nada será igual,**  
**ya sabes...**  
**Feo, fuerte y formal.

En el calor de la noche,**  
**a plena luz del día,**  
**siempre dispuesto para alegrarte el día.**  
**Soy hombre de bien**  
**a carta cabal**  
**y como el DUQUE:**  
**feo, fuerte y formal.

* * *

"Que puedo decir...como podéis comprobar me gane esa oportunidad... y la aproveché".terminó Rafael dándole un beso a su pareja.

Como de la nada, la misma música que había sonado 10 años atrás, volvió a sonar sorprendiendo a la pareja. Resultó que tanto Nico como Pedro conocían la canción de la que hablaba Rafael y le pidieron a la banda que la tocara. Rafael pilló la indirecta de inmediato, se puso su antigua cazadora y sus gafas y salió al escenario a cantar entre los gritos y aplausos de sus amigos. Tras una gran actuación, el resto de la fiesta transcurrió entre risas, buena música y alguna que otra trastada de un grupito de tucanes.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Que os ha parecido? Dejad vuestras opiniones buenas o malas en una review,. ayudan a mejorar y ademas es gratis. No olvidéis que podéis mandarme vuestras Dudas, quejas, reclamaciones, piropos o amenazas vía PM. Por ultimo, no olvideis en darle a Me Gusta en la página de Face de la Comunidad Rio en español. Gracias y un saludo desde Galicia.**


End file.
